wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Kelanthos Ivyfang
Kelanthos Ivyfang is a long-time companion of Feyawen Nightfury and one of her closest advisors in the Silver Circle. While eccentric, Kelanthos’ experience and wisdom has been invaluable in the face of countless conflicts throughout Kalimdor since ancient times. Physical Description Kelanthos is an older Kaldorei most commonly seen with his long untamed white hair covering his entire back while his neatly trimmed beard covers his deep purple chin. As a young boy he always had a wandering eye, eager to take in all the sights around him. Unlike many other Druids, Kelanthos prefers to wear full body clothing. On close inspection one might notice a pair of spiraling scars on each of his extremities, including the edge of his collar around his neck.Keeping with his affinity to most things Natural, he favors green clothing that covers most of skin, save for his feet and hands of course, usually left bare. If off in the wilderness, Kelanthos can usually be seen wearing his old, yet sturdy, messenger bag heard clinking due to the various vials hidden within. This bag contains a numerous amount of potions, savles, and herbs, each with their own specific use in Kelanthos' experiements. Personality Your text goes here. History Kelanthos was born over 10,000 years ago in the city of Hajiri. In his youth, he traveled to Suramar and Val'sharah to train as a Druid, but once the War of the Ancients began he lost his parents in the destruction of his home. Now a refugee, he offered his talents in healing those who had escaped in the aftermath. As a Druid of the Claw, he was present during the planting of Nordrassil. Kelanthos gave his promise, along with Malfurion and the other Druids, to protect the Emerald Dream, though Kelanthos did not enter the Dream until much later. During the War of the Satyr, Kelanthos lent his talents to the Sentinels, offering his expertise in tracking and healing. The Druids of the Scythe left a particularly distinct impression in Kelanthos' memory. For the next 6000 years, much of Kelanthos' time was dedicated to visiting the Emerald Dream, often spending much more time there than his body would have preferred. Visiting for decades at a time would leave his body weak, yet against the priestesses' better judgement, he would only rest from a week to a month before entering again. Through one of Elune's many life tests, one day Kelanthos would awaken from the Dream to find his nemeton corrupted, his body wrinkled, hair silvery-white, and joints weak. He still does not know what caused this illness within his place of meditation. The War of the Shifting Sands, as devastating as it was, spared Kelanthos, allowing him to offer his prowess in healing any survivors with his magic. After the War, he spent much of his time in Moonglade focusing on his study of herbs and how they had changed in Azeroth over the past ten thousand years. Although he was a participant in the Third War against Archimonde, it wasn't until the Second Sundering, or Cataclysm, that Kelanthos left Kalimdor for the first time to help the forsaken people of Gilneas and their struggle with the Worgen affliction. Heading north towards Pyrewood Village, Kelanthos discovered a particularly pitiful Worgen, smaller than most, with various scars covering its body. Feeling pity for the creature, he captured it and brought it back with him to for further study and experimentation. Eventually ridding the Worgen of its feral state, he discovered a mild mannered young boy with a knack for natural magics. The young whelp, with no parents or family left to him, struck a chord with old Kelanthos, who took the boy - named Mognus - on as an apprentice. Though the boy was not particularly adept at assuming druidic animals forms, he took to his own as a healer, much like his master. He continues to serve as Kelanthos' assistant in studying the depth and growth of nature around Azeroth, acting as his liaison to the Eastern Kingdoms. It was also during the time of discovering Mognus that Kelanthos returned to Mount Hyjal to help the Guardians combat the forces of Ragnaros the Firelord. Now Kelanthos spends his time at the whim of the Cenarion Circle, continuing his own studies, training his apprentice, and always experimenting with new alchemical concoctions. Quotes Trivia * Kelanthos' original surname was not Ivyfang; he earned it upon reaching adulthood. * He has always had a fascination for alchemy, and with every herb he picks, he attempts to plant between two to three to replace them. * Due to a mishap with one of his experiments, Kelanthos and Mognus both have an incredibly keen sense of smell. Side effects include sensing one another from large distances, and magic taking on a smell of its own (such as fel having a cinnamon scent). * Unlike many other Druids, Kelanthos prefers to wear full robes as opposed to shirtless ensembles. However, he will don the proper wear for specific healing rituals, services, and meetings. * Despite his wandering eyes and emote comments, he does not desire a biological family of his own, content to make meaningful relationships with friends and students. External Links Kelanthos' Armory Page Category:Night Elf Category:Silver Circle Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Druid